


Reciprocated

by Skamtrash



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Evak - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Sex, about sonja, and where they stand, isak just wants commitment ok, they need to talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 01:18:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9213014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skamtrash/pseuds/Skamtrash
Summary: Isak and Even have a much needed talk (Takes place in their first bed scene)





	

Isak and Even laid cuddled on Isak's bed after an eventful day previously swimming in Even's so called aunt's house. Isak was currently resting on Even's chest in his grey hoodie, with the hood covering his dirty blond hair while the boy under him rested with Isak's blue sweater on, hood resting on his hair as well. Even ran his hand through Isak's hair continuously, kissing his head often. They had been lying there for about an hour or two soaking in the silence. They would make conversation every now and then but were content drowning in each other heartbeats and breathing.

They had been content in each other's presence and would occasionally give each other soft kisses. Isak never felt this comfortable with someone. Never felt so honest and himself. He was happy being around Even. Isak moved to rest half his body's on Even's as he kissed his chin softly and smiled up at him, "When...when are you going to tell Sonja about us?" He asked curiously.

Even bit the corner of his lip, and Isak knew he was a bit uncomfortable. Even was trying not to overthink what was going on between them too much. Overthinking hurt his head too much, his mind was always racing, driving him absolutely mad and he was trying to delve into spontaneity a bit but he knew he couldn't string Isak along like this. Even shrugged, "It's hard you know. Sonja and I have been together for a while. It's hard to just---end things with her." He truthfully answered.

Isak's brows furrowed in question as he gazed down at the boy. "What the hell are you doing in my bed then?" He questioned. He was a bit frustrated and offended that Even was considering Sonja's well being over his when it wasn't Sonja's bed he was lying in right now and it wasnt Sonja he just spent all morning making out with. It was Sonja who he ditched yesterday at the house to chill with Isak. So he was just a little taken aback that Sonja's well being was at the forefront of Even's mind, rather than the boy lying on top of him. "Im trying Isak." He replied. "This isnt easy for me. I want you, I do but it's hard for me to tell Sonja there is someone else. She's been there for me for so long so I just--its hard." He confessed.

"Even." He said frustrated. "If its hard for me, imagine how I feel. I am on the side, waiting and hoping you will end things with her. I'm on your watch and I kind of have to disappear when you're with her and not make it known that this a thing. It's hard for me to to act like I dont want this to be something more. Its not easy for me to forget that when you leave here, you're going to her." He said, letting out a deep breath, running his fingers through his own hair.

"But I want to be here with you." Even replied honestly. It was hard for him to really process anything and respond with what Isak may have wanted. But he knew that for sure. That he wanted to be here and that rolled out of his mouth as naturally just their kisses do. "I want to end it with her, Isak." He said desperately.

"So talk with her." Isak insisted. Even nodded in response. Isak could tell by his face that he didnt want to have this conversation now so Isak wasn't going to force it. They were enjoying each other's presence and he didn't want to ruin it by talking about this if Even wasn't keen. He rested his head back on Even's chest, "'I just want this thing between us to be more than just a thing." He mumbled sincerely.

Even muttered a 'mhmm' in response, "I'll talk to her about it, I promise." He shared. Isak leaned up to and kissed Even's lips. They made out for a bit as Isak rested on top of Even's body as the young boy allowed soft whimpers of pleasure to escape his lips. Even gripped Isak's face as they kissed more passionately; showcasing their commitment in their kisses before Isak pulled back, looking back at his hopefully soon to be boyfriend. "Is it---too much to ask that um--that you stop sleeping with her?" Isak reasonably put out.

Even looked up at him concerned, "Why would you ask that of me?" He questioned.

Isak scowled slightly, meeting Even's eyes, "Is that not fair to ask? I just--I mean if you're going to be messing around with me, it'd be a little comforting to know that you aren't having sex with her." He replied. He didn't think that was too much to ask of him. If Isak planned on telling Sonja about them anyway to hopefully lead to their eventual relationship, then he was a little confused as to why not sleeping with his girlfriend was such a far out concept.

"I get it but I just think it'll look a bit suspicious and concerning on her part because I don't really--ya know, reject often so she'll be suspicious until I talk to her about us." Even answered. He didn't have a problem stopping, that wasn't necessarily the concern at this point. He knows Sonja and he knows their relationship and their tendencies. She's intelligent and a little devious and will immediately know something is up if her boyfriend is consistently rejecting her, if he had only done so maybe three time out of the 3 years they have been together.

"Even." He sat up, annoyed. He rubbed his eyes in frustration and looking down at this boy who he was falling for so hard and just wanted the commitment returned, wanted his feelings reciprocated, he just wanted him. Even had so much of his heart yet he didn't even know it. Knowing he came second was a little bothersome for Isak but he was dealing with it. He just wanted Even to be as keen on this as he was. To feel what he was feeling. "Im not asking much of you, I just--if whatever this is." He gestured between them. "is gonna continue until you talk to Sonja, why cant you promise me that?" He asked. Even pulled Isak back down to lie in his arms.

He wanted this, there was no doubt about it. Sonja has been there for him to the beginning. He just didnt want to let go of the one person who understood him, who knew everything about him and still accepted and loved him. It was hard to let go of that so easily. "Isak, with our relationship, its just out of the ordinary for me to say something like that to her. I just--I really dont want to hurt her." He shared.

"And what about about me?" Isak immediately responded, raising his eyebrows. Questioning if Even wanted this at all or if he was just something on the side he wanted to try out to switch up the monotony of being with Sonja. "If you don't want anything serious, that's okay. I just want you to tell me rather than have me waiting. I mean Even, you made out with me all of last night and today. I'm just, I want more of this and I dont want to have in the back of my mind that you are someone else's. That this isn't serious and Im helping you hurt someone else. That's all." He confessed as he played with the strings on the sweater Even was wearing.

He pulled Isak back into his chest, "I will and I'll talk to her and tell her about you. I want this Isak, I do. Just let me talk to her and we'll figure this out? Okay? I want to be with you, just trying to minimize who I hurt in the process." Isak nodded and leaned up, kissing Even's cheek. Even returned the kiss to Isak's cheek, kissing down to his neck and flipped him over.

He lifted up Isak's sweater and shirt and gave soft kisses to Isak's stomach, which tickled him causing him to let out a round of giggles. Even looked up at Isak as his face remained resting on his stomach, "I like you...a lot" Isak smiled, looking down at Even, pushing the hood down, running his fingers through his hair, "I like you too." He smiled as Even continued leaving playful kisses on Isak's stomach, leading to his outbreak of laughs and giggles.


End file.
